Laced Aqua
by Cindre
Summary: Kakashi calls the genin in for a training mission. There's something strange about it, though. KakaSasu, rated M.


Series: Naruto  
Title: Laced Aqua  
Written: 23 June 2006  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke  
Words: 2,685  
Warnings: Fast-paced, Nonsensical, Minimal Violence, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. As usual.  
Summary: Kakashi calls the genin in for a training mission. There's something strange about it, though..

"Don't eat breakfast huh?" Sasuke whispered to himself in the dark of the early morning. "Tch. I can't believe Kakashi-sensei. It's so early."

He glanced at the clock. 5:07 AM. He had to be at the bridge at 5:30.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, gathering his ninja gear. Securing his thigh pack and forehead protector, he walked out the door.

Upon arrival, he noticed Naruto and Sakura also approaching the bridge.

"Ohayou," Sakura greeted sleepily.

"Aa." Sasuke mumbled a reply.

After waiting until about nine o'clock, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Ohayou, everyone. I got lost on the path known as life."

Oh my God. He wasn't serious. Naruto and Sakura gave him a huge fuss, and it was finally time for the test.

Kakashi explained the rules of the test. The objective was to collect one of the two bells from Kakashi's belt ... one jounin versus three genin. He gave them all something to drink from three canteens, and then told them about the no-lunch rule.

"That's right. Whoever doesn't get a bell by noon gets tied to that log," he pointed to a bunch of large logs buried halfway in the ground vertically, "and everyone else will eat in front of them."

Of course, Naruto protested. Sasuke was really sick of him. Kakashi just ignored him.

"Now. Go!" Kakashi dismissed them, and everyone broke, trying to find a hiding spot where they could wait, watch, and formulate a plan to get one of those bells.

Sasuke watched Kakashi carefully. He saw the jounin reach into his pouch and Sasuke stiffened. He relaxed again when Kakashi only pulled out a book. Ch. Sasuke scowled. What an insult.

Kakashi started walking around and purposely ... though Sasuke didn't know this of course ... tripped over a small branch lying on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He thought frantically.

"Now!"

He threw all his shurikens and grabbed a kunai, swiftly moving to Kakashi's back.

Kakashi easily sidestepped all of the shurikens and grabbed Sasuke's forearm, stopping the kunai attack instantly.

No longer had Kakashi's hand wrapped firmly around his forearm than his heart was pounding furiously. He stood frozen in an awkward position behind Kakashi, kind of like he was reaching out to grab something waist-high in front of Kakashi, only Kakashi's back was turned to him and toward whatever his hand was reaching for. Actually all he had been trying to do was capture a bell, but then Kakashi grabbed him, and he...

Well. The boy had an instant erection.

"Fuck!" Sasuke muttered the obscenity hurriedly. Number one, he was caught with an erection from hell. Number two, Kakashi had his arm. He couldn't get away.

Then Kakashi released his arm. Sasuke didn't have enough time to be shocked or thankful. He immediately jumped away and hid himself again.

His thoughts threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to calm himself, but he failed.

What the fuck was that? I buried those feelings ... no, I banished them, yet they surfaced with a single touch? My God, I'm so screwed -

Sasuke gasped loudly at the simultaneous silent ambush of a hand softly rubbing his erection, and Kakashi's voice mere millimeters from his ear. It was low and seductive. Sasuke swore he was going to cum.

"My, my... Imagine what the enemy would do with this."

Sasuke didn't respond. He couldn't respond. His throat was closing tightly, his chest heaving. His heart threatened to burst. Yet somehow through it all, he wanted to believe that Kakashi was really being seductive. He felt his face burn and his lips trembled. A few seconds passed and he didn't move. When he thought he was beginning to gain control, Kakashi spoke again.

"Well. Are you just going to let me get you off like this?"

Kakashi rubbed a bit harder. Sasuke moaned, but at least he was able to move now. Kakashi's voice had broken his initial shock. In an instant Sasuke had deducted that this Kakashi had to be fake. Kakashi would never ... and he meant never ... do this. This was so uncharacteristic that it almost frightened Sasuke, but he now knew what to do. This must just be a test. Kakashi was testing him. He grabbed a kunai from his thigh pouch quickly.

Taking the kunai he grabbed, he turned, jumped back, and threw the kunai directly at the fake Kakashi's head. He moved, and the kunai sliced his cheek with its razor sharp edge, lodging itself into a tree behind him.

He landed a few feet back and waited for the familiar "poof" of a bunshin. His shock just grew when nothing happened.

He vaguely saw Kakashi wipe the small stream of blood from his cheek before he was behind him again, one hand slipping beneath Sasuke's waistbands to stroke his erection, and the other smearing Kakashi's own blood onto Sasuke's lips.

Holy fuck.

He almost gave it all up. He almost caved. Despite his location, his morals, his objectives, his age, the consequences, the queerness of the entire situation, and he was sure there were a lot more things wrong with this picture than he could think of at the moment, despite it all, he almost screamed.

Almost.

A few more strokes, Sasuke licked his lips, and tasting the blood there, prepared to shatter his own dream.

"Stop."

Only Kakashi didn't stop.

"Why? You want this."

More than anything.

"You're not real."

His voice cracked and betrayed him. Hearing himself, he sounded as though he were whispering a mile away. He didn't want to believe that this wasn't real. In fact, he didn't really believe it at all. Those words slipped past his lips to confirm to himself his own disbelief.

"Illusions don't bleed."

Then the silence was deafening. Sasuke's mind was racing and he could think of nothing to say.

He'd tried to be strong and stubborn and stick to his own path for so long. When his feelings for Kakashi had come along, they distracted him so badly that he had shunned them. He had been doing fine around Kakashi; he had been in complete control. Kakashi had touched him before. What had made this different?

All the sudden he was tired. He felt deep, deep sorrow creep into his chest and it made it hard for him to breathe. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Itachi had taken everything away from him. He was always so strong, not allowing himself anything but hard work and even harder training until Itachi was dead. That was his primary focus. But he wanted Kakashi even more than he wanted to kill his brother. It had felt to him like to respond to Kakashi was to give up his life's ambition, but he realized he wasn't giving up by giving in. It was time for a little weakness in his wall of strength. He deserved it.

He turned and pulled Kakashi's mask down, kissing him fiercely. He was expecting something to happen, something that would go wrong and leave him in a state of embarrassment or humiliation or just plain cruel, crippling disappointment. But nothing happened. Kakashi only slid his tongue inside the boy's mouth, and Sasuke shuddered.

Then Sasuke pulled Kakashi on top of him. He was thankful now that he hadn't chosen to hide in the tops of the trees or in a briar bush or something. He was actually quite comfortable beneath Kakashi on the soft earth.

Then they were kissing again. Kakashi was still petting Sasuke's erection, though he had at least reverted to doing it through Sasuke's clothes instead of skin-to-skin. Sasuke rocked up into the older man, moaning softly. Slowly the whole world was fading away, leaving only Kakashi and Sasuke and the pleasure.

Sasuke's keen mind picked up on every movement that Kakashi made. He felt the fingers on the inside of his wrist sliding up to intertwine with his own. At the same time he felt Kakashi's other hand sliding lower between his legs, rubbing his ass and fingering his crack firmly.

Sasuke broke their kiss by tossing his head back, gasping for air. God, how he had dreamed of this. He'd imagined this every time he found himself hard and alone and in need of gratification. This alone had been the subject of his self-intimacy since he had met the older man. He wanted this so badly.

Kakashi slid the boy's clothes off of him slowly, laying them down beneath him so that he wouldn't be lying skin-to-ground. Sasuke blushed furiously, embarrassed and nervous now that Kakashi had slowed the pace enough for him to come down from his euphoria. But looking up at Kakashi, he didn't see anything disapproving in Kakashi's face at all. He saw only hunger, need...lust.

Kakashi leaned down and licked a path of liquid-hot fire down Sasuke's body. Sasuke was pretty sure he got a moan out before he found himself lying face-down, his arms stretched above him and pinned by Kakashi's hand. Kakashi's other hand wandered on his back, his fingertips barely touching Sasuke's skin. When they reached the bottom of Sasuke's spine, he made a swirly mark there with one finger as if he were drawing a seal on the boy's skin.

Sasuke both hated and loved Kakashi's speed. The jounin had released his hands, lifted his butt up slightly, grabbed two glorious handfuls of ass, and had spread them apart and was licking and sucking Sasuke's virgin hole relentlessly.

Tears sprung to Sasuke's eyes even after he had shut them tightly and released a series of small screams. Anyone who might have overheard would think that he was being seriously wounded or killed. He clawed at the ground, cursing silently with strings of profanity he knew he would never use again in any circumstance, willing himself not to cum too soon.

But God, it felt so good.

Kakashi gave a short chuckle as if he sensed all of Sasuke's thoughts, and slid his tongue inside the boy. It was over then.

Sasuke froze, mouth wide open in a very loud and throaty moan, his body shaking and convulsing as orgasm ripped through him. Kakashi held him firmly, lightly stroking the boy's erection and gathering his fluids, his face still buried in the younger boy's ass.

When Sasuke couldn't move and he was struggling to regain his breath, Kakashi turned him over again, slowly sliding a finger inside of him. The feral grin on Kakashi's face slightly disturbed Sasuke, but he said nothing. Instead he tried to cope with the intruding finger ... that, surprisingly, felt very good - while he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Oh, God, Kakashi was... he was making his dreams come true. Sasuke moaned his approval and bucked against the finger, secretly wanting more. More and more until Kakashi didn't have anything left to give him.

Kakashi leaned down and bit the boy's neck softly, leaving small bruises in his wake. By the time he had made his way to his shoulder, he had the boy whimpering and pathetically hard again with two fingers inside of him. He decided that was enough stretching. He wanted to stretch him the rest of the way with something more significant than his fingers.

He pulled his own pants down, rubbed what was left of Sasuke's cum on himself, and entered the boy swiftly.

Sasuke gasped at the pain. It was much less than the worst he had ever felt, and it aroused him beyond his own belief. Just the knowledge that Kakashi was inside of him overwhelmed him. He tried to cope with the fact that he was completely lost and defenseless against anything right now, while also trying to comprehend the pleasure coursing through his entire body, centered at the point where he and Kakashi were finally joined.

"Fuck!"

Kakashi discovered that Sasuke was really fond of that word. He smirked as he pushed Sasuke's legs farther apart and pressed his hand against his erection, rubbing it slowly compared to the speed of his own thrusts into the boy. He had such a perfect, beautiful body. He'd been longing to claim it for what seemed like forever. When he learned that the boy's feelings were the same as his own, what choice did he have? There was no such thing as control anymore.

Sasuke struggled to breathe as he felt orgasm coming closer again. He watched the place where his body was taking Kakashi in; he watched as Kakashi rubbed his palm against his erection, pinning it to his body. Watching these things and feeling them at the same time was just amazing.

Kakashi sped up, if it was even possible. He grabbed the boy's hips and penetrated him as deeply with each thrust as he could. The sudden change of using more force sent Sasuke spiraling hopelessly, careening him over the edge again.

"Sensei...!"

Sasuke could only gasp and choke on his words as his body shook, spilling cum all over his stomach. He panted as he felt Kakashi shudder too, and he watched the jounin cum, the knowledge that Kakashi was spilling himself inside of him making him want to do this all over again. Twice.

Once they had settled, Kakashi pulled out of him slowly. Sasuke groaned, still trying to catch his breath. He propped himself up on his elbows to finally speak.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

Kakashi considered the question. Well, that's not really correct. He had been considering that question ever since he met Sasuke as a child. He never really thought he would have to answer it. But he had already made his mind up.

"I'm not going to let anyone else have you. You're mine, now."

Sasuke willed his chest to stop rising and falling so rapidly, taking in deeper breaths and laying back again. He looked away to speak again.

"Good enough. But you're working out the details."

Back to his old self. There was a pause and Sasuke turned to see Kakashi staring at him. He blushed furiously.

"And stop staring at me."

"Fine. Get dressed, I'll stop by your house later and we can talk some more. That sleeping powder I gave Naruto and Sakura should be wearing off soon."

Sasuke shook his head. Of course. The canteens. After a few seconds, he pieced something else together.

"And what was in my canteen? I knew there was something strange about the way I reacted to you."

Kakashi smiled genuinely. He was proud of Sasuke. The boy was sharp.

"Aa. Just a little something I made. It reacts whenever you touch someone that you have romantic feelings for."

Kakashi shrugged while Sasuke scowled and pulled on his shirt, the last of his clothing items.

"Isn't that technically rape?"

"I guess. Are you going to have me arrested for giving you everything you wanted?"

Sasuke glared.

"Maybe."

Kakashi smirked. He pulled his mask back up and stood, adjusting his pants.

"Get going. You're dismissed for the day. I'm going to find Naruto and Sakura and dismiss them, and I'll meet you at your house. I'll bring lunch."

Sasuke actually smirked.

"Yes sir, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi thought he sensed a hint of arrogance back in Sasuke's voice. It was hard to imagine that he had been the same writhing, squirming boy as a few minutes before. He was simply amazing. Before he could call him on it, Sasuke was gone, and it was time for him to find Naruto and Sakura.

It was going to be an interesting night, Sasuke thought, springing through the trees branch to branch. He wondered if Kakashi would ask him to come and live with him. He wondered a lot of things. He smiled and rubbed his eyes, refusing to let tears come. He didn't care how unrealistic this was, or how guilty he felt for being happy. All that could be pushed aside, because it was true. He knew it would happen. He hoped, though, feeling an ache slipping into his lower body, that Kakashi would be gentler next time. He chuckled, feeling completely unlike himself. For once he couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
